halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Reluctant.Shard
Wiki Editor , and should appear like this if it's working: *Also, its a bit, uh, redundant to have another title which says the article's name, so I would remove it. *There's also a few infoboxes which you can use for your article - for this article I would recommend the Ship infobox *There's also a bit of repetition going on in the first paragraph ("Design for fleet support" "Design for the remnant wars"). I would change the second one to "During the Remnant Wars". Spartan Chandler *For quotes, I'd use the quote template (for one person speaking) or one of the dialog templates if more than one person is speaking. That's all I have to say. If you need any more help or feedback, feel free to message one of the administrators.}} Gallery Ill see what i can doCF 22:38, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Cooperation Hello Michael, I have been very interested in writing something along the lines of "What if humanity was part of the covenant?" for some time now. If you are interested in cooperating then shoot me a message back. We have much to discuss. P.S. My idea follows the formula of Against All Odds in that it acknowledges Bungie canon but not 343 canon. Additionally, this idea has nothing to do with the stuff on my profile. Nikoli the rebel (talk) 16:50, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Cooperation Meet me on http://thdf.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat. I would choose this wiki's chat but it doesn't exist. I am interested in figuring out exactly what you want to do. Thanks. Nikoli the rebel (talk) 13:26, November 18, 2016 (UTC) I won't be online 24-7. If I am online then I will be signed into that chat. I hope the natives don't bother you. Nikoli the rebel (talk) 23:48, November 18, 2016 (UTC) IRC Hey mate, meet me on the IRC. We can discuss your article there further. Re:Into The Unknown Hello, did you make the concept of unity yourself? I have some questions! Hey there GunnerNabo, Unity was in part inspired by Cerberus from Mass effect, only partially. The rest, really just based on my own imagination and what I felt was realistic and possible for the halo universe. Charbonneau (talk) 19:22, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: Hope-class destroyer Regarding your message on the talk page of Hope-class destroyer; thank you very much for your message, and for taking the time to make that image! It's good to know the article made you want to spend time creating something inspired by it. At some point I plan to draw a proper image for the ship, so yours will come in handy for a bit of visualisation beforehand. Apologies for not replying sooner- in truth, I completely missed your message the first time around, and only today happened upon it by accident. Regards, Spartan Operations Hello there. If you do not remember me then I am Jenkins S115 SII; I changed my username few weeks back. Anyways I'm sorry about not responding to you about the Spartan Operations page, but if you needed to reach me, you could always leave a message on my Talk Page, or just shoot a message to me on Discord, where I'm always active. This is my Discord tag: Anakin Ozpin Nakamura#5425. But if there is anything you want to discuss about the Spartan Operations article I wrote, we can talk either on here or Discord. Whichever you choose is fine with me. —Anakin Nakamura - (Personal Comlink) 20:43, December 3, 2018 (UTC)